39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mermaidgirl45
Hi and welcome to my talk page! If you need any help, then, you're in the right place. =) If you would like to leave a message just put the subject in a title (like Help! ). And, also please sign your posts so I can get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks so much! =) Mermaidgirl45 03:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Janus Branch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:25, February 13, 2010 Userboxes How do you make those templates like this user is a janus : Hi! =) Just type or copy-and-paste any one of the following templates onto your user page. =) :* If you are a Lucian, copy or type this into onto your user page: : :* If you are a Tomas, copy or type this: : :* If you are a Janus, (Woohoo! ;), copy this: : :* And, if you are an Ekaterina, then, copy or type this: : Hope this helped! Let me know if you have any trouble. =) Mermaidgirl45 03:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) what about books i reAD Kinda the same thing. Here's the list: =) - The Maze of Bones - One False Note - The Sword Thief - Beyond the Grave - The Black Circle - In Too Deep - The Viper's Nest - The Emperor's Code (Which, of course, no one has read yet. But, I'm looking forward to it!) Anyway, yeah. Just post if you need any help. =) Mermaidgirl45 22:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) can u make a box thingy for madrigals? thx! Swordcross 22:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) MidgetMan258 MidgetMan258 Here , I just wanted to know if you had an acount on the official site. if you do, can I have your agent card #? Stunt Pilot Code What is it. HovercraftBlizard4 Hi Mermaidgirl45, I Just put in your agent cad and WOW! it's very nice!!! As my part of the deal, i'll will give you my agent card P2TFKCFGXP Thanks again! MidgetMan258 Clue Chart :( it's just me (MidgetMan258) I just want to say that the clue chart is not that great of a page! I mean it's sort of spoiling it for the people that want to find them all! MidgetMan258 Hey it's me, Thanks for the complement! I'm Italian, so I put the italian sticker (even though the sticker is used as a book 2 reference sticker)! I know you can get Jude Watson's card but I had no idea you can get the rest of them! if you know them would you mind getting them for me? It would be very kind of you!!! Re:Re: Agent Card Thanks for the know how! And by the way when i said that thing about the clue chart, I said CLUE chart, because that's really even spoiling it for me and i have alot of clues! Re: Clue Chart two things: #I would think puting the spoiler warning and the highlight thing so that if someone is just stroling the page, he/she won't actualy see something he/she doesn't want to know! Thanks!!! #I did,t know you can even do that thing with the highlight! That sounds cool and helpfull! MidgetMan258 22:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Clue Chart No, no!!! :P Leave it on the same page. it might look like a rainbow, but its still convinient to the people who want it and the people who don't! if someone does want it, it would be alot easier if it was still on that page! Oh yeah, how do you do that? It would be cool if i knew! Arivaderci, MidgetMan258 11:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Hi. The problem report system is meant for users to report problem TO the admins, not have the admins report the problems to themselves. If you are using it track issues you need to fix later, it would be better if you used subpage of your user page, or something similar. --Uberfuzzy 17:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I'm really sorry. No, I didn't need to report that to another admin. Thank you so much, though, for letting me know! =) Sorry for the trouble. Mermaidgirl45 22:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Agent Card Chart That is one of the best Ideas i've ever seen n this website! it's sweet knowing everyones card number! if only a few more people would add their names and codes to the chart!!! See you soon! MidgetMan258 18:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,can u tell me your agent card code?i have 4 i can give u PR 31582 If the page Katherine Cahill has incorrect categories, why not fix the page, rather then keep re-opening the problem report. You are the active admin on this wiki. There is no one else other then you to take care of the issue, so there is no reason to keep the report open. --Uberfuzzy 07:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry - I understood that. =) I haven't re-opened any of the problem reports, and I won't. It's just there was so much to do, I wanted to have like a master list, so when I'm online, and I just go right down the list and get to it. But, I just can go to All Pages now. =) Thank you so much! I need help! Hello, I am Sweetrose098. You see, I'm a rookie when it comes to writing articles. Can you please answer a few of my questions: Do I have to have links? I want to write an article about the clue in Book 8. Is it OK to write it even though Book 8 has only been released recently? Can I like edit for spelling and grammar errors? Thank you! Sweetrose098 02:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweetflower098 Help Hi again! You see I need help because I own a few cards myself and I want to put pictures of it for anything that has to deal with the cards( I also have solved clue pictures in my 39 clues account too) I want to know how do you post it here. Thanks! Sweetrose098 23:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweetrose098 Hi Hi I was the unregistered contributor that donated the articles Hydrogen and " The Sword Thief" Card Pack. Well, actually I am Sweetrose098. I accidentally wrote these pages without logging in and it was kinda too late that I realized it:( Sorry about that! Sweetrose098 02:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I am actually Sweetrose098 and I kind of forgot to log in. Is that OK? 02:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello again! I need help for the clue cards ( like the ones in " My Clues" section). I noticed that we have some in this website. Where did you get it and how did you upload it here?? Thx! Sweetrose098 13:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I did that. Ok, I did that. But, when I went to upload my image, it says the folder is empty. What do I do? I went to my clues chart, waited for the right time in the video, pressed Print Screen in the keyboard, and then went here and typed Gold.jpg in that Destination Filename. Did I miss a part or something? Thank you! I think I can add something in news section. Sweetrose098 14:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I did it! Ok, I did it! I was able to upload my photo. What do I put in the licensing thingy? Thank you very much for helping me:) Sweetrose098 23:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Highlighting Hey, Mermaid! Can you please tell me how to highlight? I don't see it in the toolbar. Thank you for your help!! Sweetrose098 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hey! Yeah, it's not in there. I just do it to hide little spoilers. =) You do: :Text text text : :Text text text : :You can change the color, but I always do black. =) Hope this helps, and let me know if you need help with anything else! =D Mermaidgirl45 00:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Mermaid! I like the Shareable Codes article. We can use those codes, can't we? Hi! Hey, Mermaid! I like the Shareable Codes article. We can use those codes, can't we? Sweetrose098 06:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : You absolutely can. Actually, you're supposed to. =) They're all over the Internet. I'm still working on the chart, though, obviously. =D 19:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) UserBooks Hey, Mermaid! Haven't heard from you for a lately. Anyway, can you please make a UserBook for Storm Warning? Thank you very much! P.S. The Clue Chart is improving very well! 19:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, I can definitely do that! =D I'm sorry I haven't been editing lately, but it's been crazy. =D I'll get on it. Thanks! =D Mermaidgirl45 23:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 40 Clues? I do not understand how agents can have 37 clues right now, with 2 missions and 1 book to go. Can you please help me? Canucksfan97 19:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you know the answer to my question? If you do please write it on my talk page, and if you don't just write it there for me please, so I know you got this message. Thanks. Canucksfan97 17:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I replied to your message on my Talk page. Just Dropping By=) Hi Mermaid, just Sweetrose098 here! I came by to your talk page to say hi. I don't see anything to edit right now, but I probably missed something. I just want to say if you want me to improve something or help with you with your projects, feel free to ask me. I LOVE this site!!! Sweetrose098 21:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Aww, sweetrose, thanks! =D I'm just kinda working everywhere. Cards one day, CliqueMe the next. =D Hahaha - I'm kinda random, so yeah. But, hey, thanks so much, and if you're desperate for something to do one rainy day, just let me know. ;D Thank you so much - you're an amazing person to have on this site. =) Mermaidgirl45 21:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Pengerui Agent Card: P24RCKXHXP Um... Hello? I know the 37 clues and I'm wondering if I should post them here. :Wow, thanks so much for posting that! =D I put them on the clue page! Thanks for editing! =D Mermaidgirl45 22:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Mostly what I did was use replicator cards. :::That works. =D I don't really buy them, but I do check the books out from my library and play the missions. =) Mermaidgirl45 12:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::'y'know, there is a very easy way to get nine replicator cards. You get one fore each clue and they gie you one fore each book worth of puzzles you solve. ::::Also, how do you get rid of this black highlighting because I can;t see what I'm typing. :::::That's true. I'm going to check out the books again to get the codes. I'm wondering if we should have the answers to the puzzles in the book on this wiki. Do you think people should figure them out on their own? Mermaidgirl45 17:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know exactly, but they weren't exactly what I would call "hard" :::::Hey by the way! There is a book called the black book of buried secrets that is 39 clues and comes after into the gauntlet. also, there is this book called agent handbook that comes between books 9 and 10. Thanks, but no thanks. Thanks for offering, but I'd rather stay anonyamus than have an account. Thanks again.h Agent Card Codes Hi, Mermaid... I saw that you wanted the author agent card codes. I managed to collect all of them, except Margret Peterson Haddix's. (Very depressing.) Here's an outside link. It goes to a Scholastic message board... Um... 'Message', I guess. Agent WindFire 14:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I'll put them straight on the pages. =D Mermaidgirl45 22:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :'Kay. Agent WindFire 23:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Are you the person who made this wiki? :No, I'm not. I'm just working on it. I forgot who started it, but I don't think they've been on in a bit. =) Mermaidgirl45 01:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Agent WindFire 19:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Community Contest Hi, Mermaid! Since I really love this website I want to post a comment for the community contest. Please help me because I thought a lot about the things I'm going to say. Have you heard about the contest? Sweetrose098 20:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Um, no I haven't. What is it? =) Mermaidgirl45 16:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : The Wikia Community Contest will run to Jun. 29. All you have to do is tell how great your wikia is( in full detail) and whoever's wikia is the best gets it posted in the main page for 2 weeks in July!Sweetrose098 19:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Wow! That sounds great! Yeah, definitely! =D Sorry I'm so late - I was at camp. =) SO, what do you have so far? =) Mermaidgirl45 14:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Help! i need to know something about Broderick T. Wizard...in his page, in first line says that he might be a V. what does that mean??? :I put a link to the page. Apparently, on Card 426 that there was some secret agent named V. I'm not really sure, but I'm researching it. Click here to see the page for V. =) Mermaidgirl45 00:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Can you help me?? I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT TO PUT THE (THIS USER IS JANUS) AND THE (THIS PERSON HAS READ MAZE OF BONES) or something like that.... Can you help me edit my page?? Please!! :Sure, DaughterofApollo, definitely! Just go to this page, and it should explain everything: Userboxes =) Also, Pengerui, that's awesome! I totally didn't know that! =D I'll try to make a page for them... Mermaidgirl45 02:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Clue Idea I have an idea of what a clue might be, but I would like to talk about it on my way less popular talk page. Send me a message please and thank you. Canucksfan97 00:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I just replied to it on my page, please tell me what you think. Editing Is there anything that you want me to edit right now? I can create pages, or edit existing pages. Canucksfan97 22:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, Canucks! =) Um, if you can work on the card chart that would be great. That's going to take a lot of work. . . I'm going to make a page with a bunch of stuff that needs to be worked on around the site. And, sorry I haven't been on a lot. Lots of crazy stuff is happening now. =/ But, anyway, thanks so much for offering! I really appreciate it! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Missions Hey Mermaid! It's great that you are doing the Missions and all. How do we sign up because count me in!Sweetrose098 20:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Ideas . . . I like every one of those ideas, Mermaid! (But then again, it wouldn't matter if I didn't. You're the Bureacrat here. XD) If you need any help, give me a call, and I'll head over. However, I might not be around too much. I'm finishing up the first touches on my own wiki. It's 39 Clues-related - It's like writing your own stories, as if you were on the hunt. If you'd stop by to see it, I would most appreciate it! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 22:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : Agent WindFire, that's sounds awesome! I'll definitely have to check it out! Sounds great! =D And, oh no, I really don't want to be bossy! Ahh! I just want to help, and I love organzing stuff... Sorry if I'm like, taking charge and stuff!! Mermaidgirl45 03:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: =) Thanks. Do you want the URL? I made it to be a little confusing, because I didn't want anyone bad - like some hacker - to be on it. :: You aren't bossy! Don't worry. You're doing a great job. :: Though, I do have a question for you - Maybe we should clean up the wiki a little? Like, organize a place where we can list double pages, pages with incorrect info, and things like that. I've seen it on the Warriors Wiki - They have a category that is, in itself, a place for things that are suggested for deletion. :: Ah, well. Whatever you decide is fine by me. :: -- Agent WindFire - Talk 10:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd love the URL, and I totally understand about hackers. =) And, we definitely need to clean up the wiki, a lot. There's short articles and incomplete articles and all sorts of crazy things. I normally go to Special Pages, which is on the sidebar, because it lists common problems, but I'm trying to browse around too. But, you have a great idea. I can add a "Stubs" category, and a "Expand" category, and I think I have a Delete category... =) Normally, if something is wrong, I try to correct it, but because it's just so much, I normally get off on a rabbit trail and don't get anything done. =) What other categories do you think we'll need? We don't have a lot of pictures on some pages, so something about more images? =) ::: And, thank you. =) I'm a first born, so I guess that should explain a bit, but I do want to help, and I love this wiki and its users. =) Seriously, you guys are incredible. ::: Also, I was wondering if you could help me. =) I noticed your signature, and it's so amazing. How do you get it like that? I see all the coding you did, but do you copy and paste each time? Thanks so much! Mermaidgirl45 18:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made a 'Suggested for Deletion' category, but I'm working on making that a little easier too. =D The only thing there right now is a duplicate article on The Maze of Bones. ::::I picked it up on the Warriors Wiki, even though most of them hate me there. XD No, you don't copy and paste. In your Preferences, there's a box that you can check that says "Custom Signature". Then, you just copy your siggie's code into the box above it. Just put the four tidles, like before, and it does it automatically. ::::I'll try to make a signature tutorial page... But don't worry. It won't be floating around. =) ::::If you want, I'll make you a template, but if you don't, then you can just look at the tutorial, once I have it up. ::::I tried to make mine look at least a little bit sane. XD I mean, when you're trying to put up a message on the Community Central wiki, you don't want a siggie that looks really strange. ::::-- Agent WindFire - Talk 11:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the URL. =) I'm not much of a writer, but I'll definitely check it out! =) :::::Also, if you could make a tutorial, that would be incredible, and I'm not even joking. It'd be really helpful and I'm sure a lot of people would use it. =) But, no pressure. =) It's up to you. Thank you so much! =) Mermaidgirl45 14:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: You iz welcome. And thank you. I was going to ask if I could put up a link on my user page, to maybe invite the people from this wiki to stop by. Would that be okay? ::::::OMG - Five smilies! XD (Random, off-topic, ect. That's just me. =D) ::::::I'll get right to it! ::::::-- Agent WindFire - Talk 22:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, but editing this, do you think we have enough colons? Hahaha. =) And, that would be more than okay. Ta-da! Only four smilies!! XD Sorry, but I'm always smiling, and I want people to know that I'm not that much of a grouch (most times ;D) and won't, like, eat them if they do something wrong, so... ta-da! =D Mermaidgirl45 00:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: XD No way! ::::::::Thank yu! I put up a link, so hopefully, that'll help... ::::::::Smilies are fun. XD I was just mentioning that you include at least three smilies in almost every message, and it's kind of funny. ::::::::The eating thing reminds me of this user box on another wiki... It says "This user thinks more Wikians would like userboxes if they were edible", and the picture in the box-thing says "Mmm... Userboxes..." XD ::::::::Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 13:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE HELP ME!! I am trying to achieve a perfect Agent Card, but to do that I need some Arena 39 advice/help. The medals I need from Arena 39 are: *Bryx Silver *Bryx Gold *Lab Rat SIlver *Lab Rat Gold *Gridlock Gold *Safe Cracking Gold *Snake Charmer Gold If you can give me advice on how to complete these, or refer me to someone who is good at these games that would be great. Thanks. Canucksfan97 17:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, Canucks! =) And, wow! You're way ahead of me. I only have a few bronze and silver. =) I have to admit, I am not the best gamer. I don't have really any advice, because if you have the silver that's pretty much better than I am. ;D For snake charmer, just anticipate the notes and get the rhythm. Also, see the little patterns. It'll always be 1234, 4321, 212, 414, little things like that. =) Also, for Lab Rat, don't mouse over in the first few levels, trust me. It'll help later on and help train you. Also, if you know your primary colors, it helps. =) I haven't played any of the games in a while, but if I come across any more, I'll put them on your talk page. =) : And, that gave me an idea. =) What would you think if I created a page where players could leave tips about their favorite games? Do you think that would be helpful? =) Mermaidgirl45 18:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the advice, and I really think a page like that would be a great idea! I can get it started if you want or you can do it and I'll edit it. It's up to you. :: Canucksfan97 22:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I can do it, and I'll send you the link, and if you could, could you put some tips down? That'd be great! =D But, waht do you think I should name it? Maybe Arena 39 Gaming Tips or something? Thank you so much, Canucks! =) Mermaidgirl45 14:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) About the Teams... One of my friends, AgentMarina, has just recently come to this wiki. She has volunteered to join the teams. (YAY! =D) Is that okay with you? -- Agent WindFire - Talk 17:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, that is absolutely okay! Any user who wants to join is totally welcome. Well, actually, IP addresses are okay, I think, but they can't refresh them or anything... But, yeah, I'm totally excited she's joined! =) Welcome! Mermaidgirl45 Signature Tutorial! I finished it! (YAY!) It took forever, but it's up. Take a look! It's User:Agent WindFire/Signature Tutorial. There's a link on my user page. See ya! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 22:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my goodness! It looks absolutely incredible! Thank you so, so, so, so much! I can tell you spent a lot of time on it, and it really, really good! =D [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 00:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Your siggie is AMAZING, Mermaid! I mean, seriously awesome-ness! Great job! ::Thanketh you. XD I'll probably still be editing it a lot - I tried to add a little personality, to make it easier to understand. I learn by teaching others. =) ::If I confuzzled you at all with the tutorial, just say, and I'll help. =) See ya around! ::-- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) my agent card hey ppl. im new here and it took me a long time to see how to type in a message.my agent card is: P2WK9RFWXP. plz add me! im trying to get all the game medals. im a black mamba lucian. here r the game medals i need: stunt pilot gold safe cracking gold gridlock gold snake charmer gold im aiming for safe cracking gold next if i already earned bryx gold. i have 162 cards,9 mission complete,6 books digitized,and 27 clues. thx if u added me! hi i was the one who typed in the my agent card thing. i just want to say how awesome this 39 clues wiki page is and how u can contribute to it. i made some small changes to book 2 and book 10. and whats ur agent card code,mermaid45? my agent card code is: P2WK9RFWXP again. im catcheerful12. :Hey Eee! If you click here: Agent Cards, you find a chart with the codes, names, and branch of some of the users here on the wiki! If you added yours too that would be great! Tell me if you need help figuring out the coding. Hope it helps! =) [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 14:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) oops forgot to sign my signature my signature is Eeeee127 14:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC)eeeee127. my messages were sorta messed up. srry wow ok i have a facebook friend who has book 10. NOT KIDDING! his dad has a friend in china who prints the books and he has 2 copies of it. he gave 1 to his friend. he told me there is a fire set by the vespers in the book. (the vespers r non cahills like nellie who become a madrigal). hes going to tell me more info so plz tell me u read this. the clue is jade!! at first i didnt belive him but now i SO do.(it makes sense cuz its amy and dans eye color) im going to ask him if ian and amy get together and does isabel change and questions like that. Eeeee127 02:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC)eeeee127 : Wow, okay! But, let's not put the info up yet! =D We'll wait until the book comes out! =) Thank you so much, though, for contributing it! [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 18:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. people ended up getting mad at me for spoiling it so i wont tell anyone Achievement Badges Hey, Mermaid! The badges are available now for us! If you haven't seen it yet, there was a message for you from the Main Wikia Central saying that if you want one of those, there was a link to request it. Please request it! It will help our Wiki Teams project. -See you around! Sweetrose098 19:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be awesome! I haven't seen the link, though? Where is it? =) [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 02:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well it says that only you can do it. You have to request it. Here is the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact -Thank you! Sweetrose098 01:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I requested it! =) Not sure how soon they'll respond, though. But, I'm really excited! This'll be great! =D [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 13:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) MaxR Hi i was wondering if i could get into one of the clues teams because i dont know how and ive tried alot so please help me also i could poste somestuff about book 10 before it comes out (long story see my page to find out how) and i was wondering if i could because i dont know if its allowed so yeah if you could answer both if these questions it would be great thank you Max 05:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : First off, for the sake of spoilers, no, we don't post any information about a book before it is released, unless it's info like the author. =) Once it's released, you are absolutely free to post info, though. =) : Second off, because we know have "Wiki Badges", we might be transferring the Clues Teams to that instead. We're still working that out, but I'll post on your talk page when we get that settled. =) Cool! The achievement badges look great Mermaid! Thank you! Sweetrose098 23:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion I'm trying to do a lot more with coding, and I wanted to see if you liked this idea... There's a way to get a wiki featured, like on the sidebar or something, but there are guidelines for it. I was looking at the guidelines, and I found this - There's a page called MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. By using that page, you can change what the welcome message says for the users. The page for Anonymous users is MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. Again, just a suggestion. =) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 13:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I saw that! =D Changing the message for new users? I thought I did, but I'll check again. =) Thanks so much, WindFire! =D Hello! Hi there! This seems to be a small community. X3 You have done a great job on this wiki. I decided to look up if they had a wiki for 39 clues, and if they didn't, I would make one, but you seem to have beat me to it! XD I'll do my best to help out around the wiki. :D Azarte 13:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! I'm so glad you're here! =D Yes, we're small, but we're expanding. =) I have school starting, and with my schedule, it's really hard for me to find time to get on, so I won't be on near as much. =) But there are absolutely great users and editors on here. =) Thanks so much for editing, and let me know if you have questions about anything. =) 39 Clues MOVIE? :D According to Wikipedia.... "Steven Spielberg acquired film rights to the series in June 2008. Spielberg and Scholastic Media president Deborah Forte will produce the series, while Spielberg is interested in directing the first film. Jeff Nathanson was hired to write in September 2008." OMG. :D It also says to be released in late 2011. Azarte 00:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, Mermaidgirl45, is interested in affiliating with Camp Half-Blood Wiki? Because we're interested in affiliating with you guys. What is affiliation you may ask? Affiliation is when two wikis (or sites) add links to each other to garner activity. If you accept, you guys would add a link to us in your sidebar and we would add one in ours. See here for more info. Thanks! Avatar (Talk) 01:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi, Agent WindFire! =D Can do. I'll do what I can, and your situation is completely understandable (My school goes back the Tuesday after this upcoming one). I believe I can help a little bit, though. Put in the search box "Special:UserRights" and search. It'll take you to the page. Thanks! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 15:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my, god. I JUST GOT CLUE 40! You get the 39 clues and view a clue (I viewed platinum) and you unlock this final clue that is super awesome epic! It is called "End Game" note Thanks for the note. I was just reading one of the pages and made a grammar correction. "unlockable" as a term for opening something seemed a little confusing. I hope that is OK. Moonspirit39 Hi Mermaidgirl45. I have been trying to earn badges lately, and recently I uploaded pictures. I wanted to get the picture badge, but I haven't earned it. I think I did what I was supposed to, but I don't know why I haven't been credited. If you could fix this, thank you so much, but if not, then, it's just a badge. :) Thanks! Moonspirit39 00:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hi, how, did you put up the badges here? I am an admin at the Invader ZIM Wiki and I can't figure out where to start. (google searches= nuthin, wikia search= badge wiki no instructions on how to pur badges up, etc.) any help would be appreciated. Invader MEEN 18:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Teams Join a tean at New Wiki Teams. you need any help let me know Wiseamy0818 14:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I am ranked number 21 on this wiki Coming back I really hope you follow your talk page, so you get an e-mail for this. When/are you coming back? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|'''----''' 15:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC)